Wiseman
Wiseman is an evil phantom, and the true antagonist of Sailor Moon R. He is also called the Doom Phantom, though this is not revealed until the episode Final Battle (up until then, he talks as if the Doom Phantom is a different entity whom he serves). In the Japanese version, he was called Death Phantom. In the anime Edit He approached Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus, and Emerald, who were descendants of traitors who were exiled to Planet Nemesis. He manipulated them into gathering power for him, and convinced them that the reason for their banishment to Nemesis was because the earthlings hated them. Wiseman is the adviser of Prince Diamond, and counsels Rubeus for his mission to capture Rini and get the silver crystal. After Rubeus's death, Emerald takes over, but has about as much success as Rubeus. When Emerald asks Wiseman if she will be the queen of Nemesis and Prince Diamond's wife, Wiseman gives her a crown. She suspects a catch, but takes the crown anyway and is transformed into a hideous dragon, which is destroyed by Sailor Moon, resulting in Emerald's death. Wiseman tricks Rini into thinking that Sailor Moon (Serena) and Darien do not love her, and transforms her into the evil Black Lady. He also makes the Dark Crystal appear in the middle of the city to destroy it by opening the Dark Gate. Sapphire overhears Wiseman talking about that he was using Prince Diamond all along, and mentions the Doom Phantom. Sapphire tries to warn Diamond about the treachery, but Wiseman kills him with an energy wave. Though he does not believe Sapphire at first, Prince Diamond is angry at Wiseman for disobeying his orders and killing Sapphire. Sailor Moon convinces Prince Diamond that Wiseman deceived him and Prince Diamond fights him to avenge Sapphire's death, but Wiseman shoots an energy blade at Sailor Moon and Prince Diamond takes the hit for her. However, Prince Diamond injures Wiseman before he dies. Wiseman survives and opens the Dark Gate to send dark energy through Wicked Lady and destroy the earth, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turn Wicked Lady back into Rini. Wiseman reveals himself to be the Doom Phantom, and attacks Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon uses the silver crystal to transform into Princess Serena (a.k.a. Neo Queen Serenity) and they shoot energy waves at each other, entering a beam struggle. Rini discovers that the other silver crystal was inside her, and uses it to transform into Princess Rini. Powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, Serena and Rini unleash a powerful energy explosion, which destroys the Doom Phantom and the dark crystal. MangaEdit In the manga series, Wiseman was at one point a human being who lived in Crystal Tokyo and possessed dark powers which he used to unleash chaos to the populace and brain wash people to rebel against Neo Queen Serenity. He was banished to the barren 10th planet named Nemesis because she couldn't kill him as a human being. From there, Wiseman merged his spirit with the planet and became one with Nemesis. He cloaked his decayed and crumbling human body, and went to Earth in order to look for discontent. He convinced residents that the 30th century utopia of Crystal Tokyo was an abomination against nature, as all of its citizens were given immortality through the power of the Silver Crystal. Thus the Black Moon Clan was born. Calling himself the Wiseman, he led them in an attack on Crystal Tokyo, and then into Sailor Moon's past to obtain the Silver Crystal and have his revenge. As it was shown, he cares little of his pawns and even kills Rubeus in the manga. When faced with a new conduit for power, in the form of Chibiusa, Wiseman makes her his Black Lady. When Demand comes to his senses and blasts the Wiseman, the decayed body shatters, but Black Lady only laughs and reveals that Wiseman is Nemesis. With all of his followers gone, and Black Lady reverted to Sailor Chibi Moon, he creates a dark energy swirl to kill the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon attack the planet with a Double Moon Princess Halation and he is destroyed. Wiseman makes a 2nd appearance in the Stars manga in a flashback, who only tells Sailor Galaxia about the Galaxy Cauldron Trivia Edit Wiseman looks slightly similar in appearance and sounds similar to the droid, Grim Man. His face is rarely seen, and when it is (one such time being when he kills Diamond) it looks like a skull. Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Immortals Category:Anime Villains Category:Sailor Moon Villains